Doug
Doug is Nickelodeon's second Nicktoon. It began as an unpublished book Doug Got a New Pair of Shoes by artist and series creator Jim Jinkins and writer Joe Aaron. It debuted on Nick in August 1991 and lasted until December 1994. It was picked up by Disney in 1996. Nickelodeon The series takes place in the fictitious town of Bluffington and deals with the life and imagination of Doug, his dog Porkchop, and good friends Skeeter Valentine and Patti Mayonnaise. Doug has recently moved to Bluffington from Bloatsburg. Most episodes start with Doug writing in his journal about recent events in his life, with the main action of the episode being a flashback of the events as Doug narrates them. Doug faces all sorts of problems, catching a nematoad, doing a biogrpahy on 2 eccentric, brainiac twins, having his sister host the Founder's Day parade, and running for class treasurer. In addition, all the normal responsibilities a teen has at this stage in their life (relationships, school, earning money, etc.) Doug's older sister, Judy, is a constant source of conflict. She is a dramatic actor (arguably a beatnik) who always wears a purple beret and sunglasses, even in the house. Doug is the supposed bane of her existence, as his childlike interests annoy her very much. A theme in the series is Doug's alternate comic book personality, Quailman. He has a belt worn around his head, and clean briefs over his pants, but is otherwise identical to Doug. Skeeter has an analogous character named the Silver Skeeter (a parody of Marvel's Silver Surfer). Doug's imagination as he reacts to various situations in his life helps to provide premises for the stories, ala Walter Mitty. One episode dealing with a visit to his dentist, for example, contains homages to Goldfinger and Marathon Man. Another theme in the series regarded Doug's feelings for Patti, with whom he had fallen in love upon first setting eyes on her. Some episodes focused on this, and involved either Doug attempting to get closer to Patti, or his frantic attempts to stop her discovering his feelings (much like Helga from Hey Arnold!). The story ends on an optimistic hope for the two when Patti asks Doug out on a date. Notable in the series' character design is the frequent use of unusual names and skin colors. Doug is of standard Caucasian tone, whereas his mother is purple, Skeeter is blue, Patti is tan with blonde hair, and Roger is green. Even though Nickelodeon stopped production of Doug in 1994, the original episodes were still shown on Nickelodeon untill 1999-2000 year. In 2002 it was picked up by Nicktoons Network and aired there until 2006. As of 2009, Nickelodeon's Doug airs reruns Mondays at 7:00am and 7:30am on MTV Tr3́s affiliates KBEH and KMOH-TV (as a E/I program). Disney In 1996, Disney bought the rights to Doug. Doug's 1st Movie acted as the pilot for the new series, originally known as Brand Spankin' New Doug, but later changed to Disney's Doug. It made significant changes to the show, which have prompted fans to believe this is when the show jumped the shark. Changes *Doug turns 12 and begins to go through puberty, turning 13 by the end of the show *Roger becomes rich, and rivals Beebe *Connie loses significant weight *The Honker Burger goes under "noveaux ownership" and becomes the French restaurant "Chet Honque". *Skunky Beaumont is now a regular character *Doug attends Beebe Bluff Middle School, owned by the Bluffs and shaped like Beebe herself. The former Mayor White, who lost the election to Mrs. Dink, near the end of the first series, is Principal *The Beets break up *Mr. Swirly opens a restaurant known as Swirly's, which subsequently replaces the Honker Burger as the hangout *Doug has a new baby sister known as Cleopatra "Dirtbike" Funnie Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop (Doug) *Patty Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Roger M. Klotz Category:Nickelodeon Category:Toon Disney Category:Cartoons Category:90s Kid The Channel Category:1991 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:2000 Category:2006 Category:2010 Category:Still Running